Amigo
by nekita namikaze
Summary: "Amigo" como destetaba esa palabra... -es doloroso ser solo tu amigo. /"Si te quieres ir vete – dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda, completamente molesto – nadie te lo prohíbe -Desátame – grito el rubio exasperado forcejeando con fuerza -No"/ mi segundo yaoi, y se debe a este "dialogo" imagine esto y comencé a escribir. espero les guste


_**Amigo.**_

 _ **Advertencia: yaoi soft**_ lenguaje vulgar, desnudos, momentos subidos de tono y alcohol.

Su cabeza dolía infernalmente… llevo una mano a su cien. al sentir una dolorosa punzada e intento sentarse…

Un intenso dolor le azoto desde la espalda baja al intentar poner peso en su trasero, contuvo un nada digno quejido de dolor y respiro pesado

Mientras se acomodaba en otra posición más grata noto que estaba completamente desnudo y sudado…

Bajo el una superficie fría y dura…

Esto no pintaba nada bien….

Bajo la vista y…

QUE DEMONIOS HABIA PASADO…

Entrecerró los ojos intentando ver con claridad a su alrededor

Otra punzada, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se dejó caer con cansancio en el suelo.

Debía hacer memoria y con urgencia.

Una idea demasiado aterrada se formaba en su cabeza

La imagen del rubio desnudo sobre su cama cruzo su mente y se congelo…

….

¡Hey Teme!... –escucho el grito exasperante a sus espaldas y sabía exactamente quien lo llama

Contuvo el suspiro de cansancio y el ligero tic en su original, no había notado que se detuvo al darse por aludido, se golpeó mentalmente y decidió seguir su camino apresurando el paso con el único deseo de perderse entre la bulliciosa multitud que formaba la calle del mercado de la aldea a esas horas de la mañana.

Miro el cielo despejado, el sol se alzaba brillante sobre la aldea calculo que aún no serían ni las 10 de la mañana y ya debía "escaparse" de su "amigo", suponía que el rubio estaría más que furioso y no le dejaría en paz hasta lograr arrastrarlo con él por toda la aldea y por esa precisa razón le había estado evitando durante toda la semana que llevaba en esta.

Oi Teme ttebayo…- escucho a sus espaldas y de sus labios se escapó un suspiro de cansancio

Dobe…- escupió la palabra con recalcada molestia, la cual su interlocutor decidió ignorar olímpicamente.

Te eh estado buscando por todas partes – le recrimino molesto el hiperactivo rubio alzando demasiado la voz para su gusto

Lo se…- dijo con apatía retomando su caminar ante la molesta mirada azulada

¡me estas evitando! – chillo casi en su oído tras unos momentos de silencio como si apenas lo notara

Es la idea – dijo con simpleza dedicándole una cansada mirada, el rubio le vio indignado

¿Por qué? – pregunto su "amigo" poniéndose a su lado con notable molestia

Amigo… que molesta palabra pensó mientras miraba al rubio y soltaba su clásica muletilla

¡Teme responde Dattebayo ¡- exigió con demasiada energía Naruto dándole un golpe en el hombro

Estoy cansado – susurro como toda respuesta con voz plana el rubio le miro confundido

Llegaste hace una semana a la aldea – le recriminó el muchacho – y tu cumpleaños está cerca – le apunto de inmediato casi sin respirar

Tsk…

Teme…

Es por eso Naruto – le dijo con molestia levantando ligeramente la voz el aludido le miro con sorpresa, se golpeó mentalmente mordiéndose la lengua.

Hay que celebrar ttebayo… - gimoteo en un puchero infantil el antes nombrado

Alzo la mano antes de que agregara algo la duda plantada en la cara de su rubio amigo sabia las estupideces que su "amigo" soltaría

Naruto… - le nombro mirándole con seriedad – no me gusta el ramen – puntualizo alzando su mano ante el rostro del rubio con un dedo en alto – no me gustan las "fiestas" – otro dedo se subo – TUS amigos no son míos…- otro dedo en alto – Odio mi cumpleaños…- agrego rematando el azabache

Lo sé, no soy idiota – le dijo el rubio llevando sus brazos tras la cabeza y alzándose de hombros –solo vamos a beber…

DOBE…

Teme…- le contesto entre risas el muchacho – solo vamos a beber y ya – señalo con simpleza y él estaba listo para rebatir el punto – tu y yo nadie más y mucho sake

Le miro entrecerrando los ojos dudosos, el rubio SIEMPRE insistía hasta conseguir lo que quería y ahora más que ceder parecía estar diciendo lo que creyó le gustaría escuchar, sin duda sospechoso

El sensei y Sakura-chan salieron de misión juntos y no me avisaron hace casi dos semanas, - le confeso el rubio con calma – aun no regresan ni han dado señal de hacerlo

No es Kakashi el HOKAGE – pregunto ahora verdaderamente confuso

cuando regreso había ido a dejar su reporte al encontrar al Nara allí se lo entrego a él sin cruzar palabra y abandonó la torre Hokage asumiendo que por la hora el Rokudaime no estaba no estaba herido ni necesitaba revisión médica por lo que tampoco fue al hospital o casa de Sakura

realmente no lo sabias – le cuestiono el rubio sorprendido asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta y el muchacho se carcajeo divertido – que has estado haciendo con tu vida – se burló el rubio

y verdaderamente no pudo ofenderse después de todo que es lo que hacía con su vida, si estaba en la aldea salía para comprar lo necesario regresaba a "su casa" dormía, comía y entrenaba… y si no estaba en esta solo iba de un lugar a otro sin parar

comienzo a creer que si yo no hablara contigo se te olvidaría como hacerlo Teme…- musito el rubio con exagerada preocupación

era algo estúpido en sí, pero más estúpido era el hecho de que cuando le escucho una parte de él pensó que podría ser posible, se golpeó mentalmente otra vez

Vamos Teme, no seas amargado – le animo a su manera el rubio le miro suspiro con desgana y asintió – bien vamos a beber – grito con todas sus fuerzas el hiperactivo oji azul

Dobe…- le advirtió

Bien vamos a entrenar y luego bebemos – le dijo el aludido rascándose una mejilla

Bien… - acepto y de esa manera el rubio término "arrastrándolo" por la aleda durante todo el día, al menos no fue tan malo como pensaba en un comienzo

….

Era entrada la noche y se encontraba en casa del rubio sentados en el suelo mirándose intensamente ambos completamente ebrios entre ellos más de 10 botellas de sake vacías aún quedaban mas según le informo el rubio entre risas mientras bebía enérgicamente

Negó con la cabeza, le gustaría decir que le molestaba o que quería escaparse, pero estaba "disfrutando" observaba al muchacho mientras hablaba animado de quien sabe que… el solo veía sus labios moverse y la idea de "besarlos" cruzo por su mente había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ESE pensamiento había surgido y para no hacer alguna tontería solo volvía a beber hasta que necesitase respirar

Oi teme me escuchas…

Le miro intentando ocultar su vergonzoso estado y tirar muy lejos sus pensamientos el rubio rio abiertamente y no pudo evitar sonreír apenado

te parece – consulto el muchacho con curiosidad, asintió por inercia negándose a admitir en voz alta que no sabía a qué se refirió

Naruto se terminó su botella se puso en pie de un salto y lo jalo

Como demonios el rubio podía mantenerse de esa manera tras haber bebido incluso más que él

…

De alguna manera que no se explicaba se encontraban en los campos de entrenamiento en medio de la noche riendo estúpidamente con solo los pantalones mientras corrían persiguiendo al otro…

Esto estaba mal, no pensó ser tan mal bebedor, pero sin duda debía estar más alerta cuando el rubio le invitase a beber

….

El rubio esta sobre el mirándole sonrojado un brillo intenso en sus ojos algo definitivamente no estaba bien, se encontraba en el suelo mirando fijamente a "su amigo" con una muy poco sana intención en mente, una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar más vida de la que debería en dicha situación.

Debo irme a casa… - mascullo atropelladamente poniéndose de pie y tirando al rubio sin miramientos

No espero respuesta y corrió del lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello

….

Tenemos que hablar… - le exigió el rubio sentado sobre su cama cuando entraba a su habitación, miro a la ventana y se golpeó mentalmente…

Camino hasta ella al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle cerrándola de golpe

Se giró hacia el rubio que le miraba fijo siéndose expuesto al llevar solo una toalla atada a la cintura

….

Si te quieres ir vete – dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda, completamente molesto – nadie te lo prohíbe

Desátame – grito el rubio exasperado forcejeando con fuerza

No – fue la respuesta rápida y cortante que le dio su "compañero"

….

O joder… - mascullo sus ojos abriéndose un ligero temblor le invadió mientras se sentía palidecer, un nudo se formó en su estómago y trago grueso

Se puso de pie ignorando todo dolor y camino como un rayo directo a su habitación el horror adueñándose cada vez mas de su persona

Llego ante la puerta de SU habitación y tembló…

Levando la mano lentamente conteniendo el aliento…

Mierda…- mascullo intentando controlarse

Trago grueso

Se mordió el labio sacándose sangre

Apretó con fuerza la manilla

Abrió la puerta de golpe

El fuerte olor a semen y sexo le golpeo con fuerza nada más entrar en el cuarto

Era un verdadero caos…

La cama desecha sus ropas revueltas papel higiénico arrugado tirado por todos lados y vio unos sobres de condones mal abiertos a un lado de la cama

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al trasero y lo sintió pegajoso su respiración se volvió pesado y comenzó a sudar frio

No había señales del rubio en el lugar, pero su ropa y zapatos estaban revueltas junto a la suya en el suelo

Que mierda hice…- susurro sentándose en la cama tomándose la cabeza en desesperación jalándose el cabello mientras trataba de calmar su respiración

"amigo"

Por alguna razón la palabra le vino a la cabeza y un recuerdo le llego

No sabes cómo odio esa maldita palabra…- soltó molesto el rubio le miro confundido

Pero lo somos – cuestiono casi herido el rubio

Y ese es el maldito problema Naruto – grito enfadado mirándole a los ojos

Vio como el rostro del mencionado comenzaba a romperse

No quiero ser tu amigo – soltó agarrándolo de los hombros con fuerza – es molesto – agrego

El siempre alegre rubio parecía a punto de llorar

Sasuke… -susurro dolido con la voz rota y el simplemente lo beso

Duele ser solo tu amigo idiota – le susurro abrazándolo

El rubio pareció temblar….

MIERDA… mierda… mierda…- balbuceaba él peli negro comenzando a temblar se jalo los cabellos al borde de una crisis de pánico comenzaba a hiperventilar

No sabía si reír demencialmente o comenzar a llorar hasta desmayarse

Trago pesado, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y una risa nerviosa temblando en sus labios un pesado vacío en su estomago

La jaqueca se volvía mas fuerte al igual que el dolor en su trasero

La imagen de él "montándose" sobre un impactado rubio relampagueó en su mente cuando una punzada le recorrió hasta la espalda

Sintió la puerta de su casa azotarse y salto de la cama su cuerpo reclamando notoriamente por ello

Se preguntó si el rubio seguía en su casa esperando el momento para huir cuando el despertó o si había huido en cuanto despertó

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar sintió pasos apresurados acercarse…

Oi Teme…- la voz del rubio llego a sus oídos y se congelo en su lugar sudando frio

La puerta se abrió.

Le miro conteniendo el aliento aterrado y rubio sonreía abiertamente vistiendo sus ropas y llevado una bolsa en su mano

...

Desátame o móntame Sasuke – le grito el rubio con molestia a sus espaldas – pero haz algo de una puta vez Dattebayo…

…

El rubio se acercó a él con calma extendiéndole la bolsa se sonrojo furiosamente ante el recuerdo que acaba de llegarle y desvió la vista

Aun así, una ligera sonrisa se formó involuntariamente en sus labios al tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse más ligero, mágica mente se sentía… bien

Sasuke…- le llamo en un susurro el rubio

Si ya la había jodido o más bien él rubio se lo había jodido la noche anterior no era momento para acobardarse…

Le miro a los ojos mordiéndose el labio y aparentando serenidad

Sin decir nada el rubio lo beso torpemente en los labios y el correspondió aún más torpemente

Recuerdas lo de anoche verdad – pregunto casi alarmado el Uzumaki rompiendo el beso el asintió

El rostro del muchacho pasando por varias emociones

Algo…- admitió desviando la mirada en un vago intento de calmarlo

Sasuke…

Lo suficiente – se apresuró a decir antes que el rubio armara un alboroto y su jaqueca volviera

Te arrepientes… - pregunto a media voz le miro

Y tu… - respondió sonrojado, pero sonriendo con suficiencia

Naruto se rio abrazándolo enérgicamente

Oi Dobe- le recrimino dándole un golpe en la cabeza el aludido le miro confuso – no seas tan brusco – agrego sonrojado con una ligera mueca

Gomen...- balbuceo rojo el rubio entendiendo con rapidez "suavizando" el agarre.

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ abucheos, criticas, amenazas, todo se recibe. Lamento el gusto a poco, pero soy mejor leyendo que escribiendo sobre yaoi…

Por alguna razón no encuentro como expresar las cosas de manera que me guste y siento que me falta algo. Quizás ya que al ser mujer no podría describir ciertas cosas… en fin.


End file.
